1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cement dispensing machinery and more particularly pertains to a new mobile cement laying machine for delivering concrete via tracks to areas which are difficult to access by truck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cement dispensing machinery is known in the prior art. More specifically, cement dispensing machinery heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,969,056; U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,041; U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,065; U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,800; U.S. Pat. No. 2,201,534; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 344,736.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new mobile cement laying machine. The inventive device includes a carriage with a front end and a back end. A hopper is mounted to an upper side of the carriage toward the front end of the carriage. The hopper has an open top, and a slot providing a lower opening into the hopper for dispensing cement from the hopper. A gate substantially closes the slot of the hopper. A pair of first rail wheels are coupled to the carriage towards the front end of the carriage. A pair of second rail wheels are coupled to the carriage towards the back end of the carriage.
In these respects, the mobile cement laying machine according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of delivering concrete via tracks to areas which are difficult to access by truck.